Bout Whatever
Bout Whatever is the 14th song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys Lyrics Young turk: (Verse 1) Fatiuged up full of that dope ready for war Me and mark wit k's tearing yo station up Baggin' to kill shooting at anythang that's chillin' Wit a hundred rounds..so u know there's gonna be a killin' Better stay concealed in a place where we can't see Ramble at night in the evenin' we creep Bout whateva nigga killin niggas like a season Duct tape body snatchin niggas for any reasons You best believe we'z real We too hot and hard to kill Nuts hang low as they could we get it how we live Turn the k's spittin' stainin' witnesses and all Ain't no escapin' choppers gone set it off Lil' wayne bout that funky shit Leave nigga fire if out of line get rid of quick The.....magnolia is where I be Where a soulja I leave a nigga stain Messin' fo weed (Chorus) 1(Turk) --bout whateva u bout whateva u want we can do it 2(Wayne)--triggas I ain't and yo station I'mma run through it 3(Turk) --bout whateva u bout nigga all day and all night 4(Wayne)--look here man I ain't scared to lose my life *(Turk) --bout whateva u bout whateva u want we can do it *(Wayne)--triggas I ain't and yo station I'mma run through it *(Turk) --bout whateva u bout nigga all day and all night 5(Wayne)--eah..man I ain't scared to lose my life (Verse 2) The young head busta Eliminating niggas like nuttin' Fifty shots I release hit yo block head bustin' Turk and wayne the youngest of the squad with the ride Magnolia I represent til I die thats no lie Infared beams chest head shots I'm givin' Bullets flippin and still but nothing but gun smoke when u slippin' Yo body hot like shit you drop nigga Hit yo block in the jag wit the top dropped nigga Soulja rags wit black bauds im thugged out Two times a hot boy wit' two slugs in my mouth Before five we cocked back always ready for beef Still got niggas on my side who gone ride wit me I hope u bout what I'm bout cuz if not ya all in I be in shitty colors a-k, tech's and tens No heisitation in my blood line Killin' niggas still no thang and I put it on yo mind (Chorus) Repeat turk's line 1 Repeat wayne's line 2 Repeat turk's line 3 (Wayne)--it don't matter I ain't scared to lose my life (Repeat over again) (Verse 2) I let'em sagg strap wit' automatics fully loaded Gloc's wit' 17 for the haters is why I tote it...never loaded I'm sobber nigga I stay on my shit Nigga want beef wit me...i ..ee..jack on that bitch Bout that druggin' 17 nigga I'm thuggin Nigga disrespect me get licked out like a ruggin' I.......discharge like a hoe Nigga fall like ceaser to the morge is where they go I ain't no hoe for you niggas that don't know I pack the a-k and the fuckin' fo..fo I let'em flow You get hit you crapped out Head shots thats what I'm givin' brains be all out You family fall out when they hear about you I release, release the whole clip not few Nigga you through when u fuckin wit' me Lil turk the h-b from the u-p-t (Chorus) Repeat turk's line 1 Repeat wayne's line 2 Repeat turk's line 3 (Wayne)--eah...man I ain't scared to lose my life (Repeat first three lines over) 1******* 2******* 3******* *(Wayne)--look here man I ain't scared to lose my life (Repeat the last 4 lines over again) Nigga...(what)...(what) Nigga Turk and wayne Ha...ha...hot boys